the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Sanderson
Jordan Sanderson (born December 2nd 2000) is a fifth year student who attends Peeside High School as a member of the Farthead house. He is a large, extremely unintelligent boy with low functioning autism who can only say "I dunno" even if he is asked the most simple questions. The only times he has had other lines were in Harry Smith Gets Rich Quick, where he said "You got any weed?", Harry Smith Sells the School where he said "Robert här pålar!" and briefly spoke Arabic, Christine Peel Excites Boys where he shouted "SHE'S HOT!" when David Marshall asked for his thoughts on Christine Peel wearing a bikini, and Happy Birthday, Tomoko Kobayashi! where he yelled "YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" to Duke Gedney. It is rumoured he only often says "I dunno" due to him actually being shy. Jordan previously attended Colham High School before it was destroyed in Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson. He was transferred to Genesiscide Special Needs School in the episode Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part I due to his low intelligence and his diagnosis of autism, though he returned to Colham High School in Harry Smith's Extreme Water Fight. Jordan smells of BO and is ranked at the bottom spot (number 10) in the current Girls Popularity Scale. He also does huge farts in class; once he let out a fart so stinky everyone (even Catriona McMillan) but him had to leave the classroom for a minute. The smelly jet of methane left David impressed yet jealous. Despite incidents like this happening, Jordan rarely causes trouble in school. Everybody once laughed at him for dressing up as a pink cardboard robot in a Halloween disco; his costume had many holes in it by the end of the disco. More recently he has dressed in black which, according to David, goes well with the hole in his brain. Jordan is additionally notable for an event in Happy Birthday, Tomoko Kobayashi!; when Duke Gedney attempted to enslave him and his friends, Jordan became enraged and tossed him out of his castle window and into a swamp. Duke gave up ruling Doonatel and was jailed for life as a result of this. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015 onwards, Jordan has become fatter. In The Bully TV series he is voiced by Brian Williamson, who is also Caleb McKinnon, Daniel May and Claymore Cameron's voice actor. Relationships Family Jordan's younger sister is named Anna Sanderson. Jordan's father is Jack Sanderson, who worked for Colham Coach Service as a bus driver and crashed buses several times. After being hypnotised and crashing a bus into Colham High School's home economics classroom in Harry Smith and the Disastrous Home Economics Lesson, Jack was sent to mental hospital, leading to Jordan and Anna being adopted by a foster care home in Genesiscide. His mother is Rachel Sanderson; she and Jack divorced in 2005. Jordan's second cousin is a girl named Amy Trotter, who lives in Farthill. Other relationships Jordan was a member of Harry Smith's club The Black Foot Gang - he used to work as a fort sentry along with his best friend Caleb McKinnon. However, he quit with Caleb when Caleb's fat scooter was destroyed. Ever since, both Caleb and Jordan are no longer friends with The Black Foot Gang. Report card *Behaviour - B *Maths - F *PE - F *Smartness - F 'Overall grade - D-' Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's First Day Back (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Goes Swimming *Harry Smith Gets Rich Quick *Harry Smith Goes to Lil' Merica *Harry Smith's Summer Camp *Harry Smith's Poisonous Government Injection (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Solar Eclipse (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's RustTrucket 2000 Adventure (appears but has no lines) *Catriona McMillan Dies (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith and the New Teacher (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Fights David Marshall (appears but has no lines) Season 2 *Harry Smith Spreads Gas (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Goes to the Movies *Harry Smith's School Trip *Harry Smith and the Football Fiend *Harry Smith's School Play *Harry Smith's Daymare (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith: Life Sucks (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Obsessive Dinner Lady Season 4 *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *Harry Smith's Time Capsule *Harry Smith and the Battle for the Monkey Bars *The New Girl in 3F *The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter *Harry Smith and the School Uniform *Harry Smith's Heist Season 5 *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith and the Antiques Rogue Show *Harry Smith's Dream (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Harry Smith's Obesity Camp Season 7 *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Home Economics Lesson *Harry Smith Plays The Bully 3 (appears in The Bully 3) *Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? (appears in a flashback Mae MacDonald has) Season 11 *Harry Smith Visits Genesiscide Special Needs School Season 12 *Harry Smith's Extreme Water Fight *Harry Smith: Athenians Ate My Homework! (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Zombie Apocalypse *Harry Smith Bullies William Fraser (appears but has no lines) *David Marshall: Gross Idiot (appears but has no lines) Season 13 *Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage! (appears but has no lines) *Fluffster Joins 5F (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith: Boyfriend for a Day *The New PE Teacher of Colham High School (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Sells the School *Christine Peel Excites Boys *Harry Smith and the Poser Pirate Parade (appears but has no lines) Season 14 *Happy Birthday, Tomoko Kobayashi! *Harry Smith and James Smith's Body Swap *Harry Smith In Detention (appears but has no lines) *The Bees from Lanfako *Harry Smith and the Mysterious Ocean Season 15 *Harry Smith: 1000 Years into the Future *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare *Harry Smith and the Maths Monster (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson Video game appearances Jordan appears in the video game The Bully: Super Kart GP as a member of the heavy weight class. He will also be a playable character in another upcoming game called The Bully: Board Race. Quotes *"I dunno." - appears in various episodes *"Errr...I dunno." - appears in various episodes *"You got any weed?" - appears in Harry Smith Gets Rich Quick *"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!" - appears in Harry Smith Visits Genesiscide Special Needs School *"Robert här pålar!" - appears in Harry Smith Sells the School *"حَوّامتي مُمْتِلئة بِأَنْقَلَيْسون" (ḥawwāmtī mumtil'ah bi'anqalaysūn) (My hovercraft is full of eels) - appears in Harry Smith Sells the School *"SHE'S HOT!" - appears in Christine Peel Excites Boys *"YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" - appears in Happy Birthday, Tomoko Kobayashi! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Farthead Category:Characters with disorders Category:Overweight characters Category:Farters Category:Peeside High School students